


hot blood red blood blood robes

by Imoier



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gore, i had to do this, it came to me at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoier/pseuds/Imoier
Summary: Nox witnesses an accident caused by an act of foolishness
Kudos: 1





	hot blood red blood blood robes

All he could do is watch as the bright red and now frothy blood poured out of his mouth with his heaving. Breaths ragged and the air coming out in gurgles and wheezes and eyes, the eyes at first held his in silent plead of surprise, and then slowly as the blood poured the known thoughts escaped him with his sentience. He was nothing but a dying animal now, unknowing of anything but the end.  
Cardinal eyed him silently, light sneer on his face, given away only by the severely slight nose scrunching and even a small twitch of the lip. This is what bravado gets you, he guessed. 

The medic came all too late to do anything, in his opinion it was foolish to even call one, just coins badly spent. The mangling of the body he experienced couldn't be fixed by a myriad of well trained doctors.  
The story just wrote itself, really. Guissepe, a noble families firstborn, young, hotblooded and reckless in a flurry of hot pride imported a Spanish stallion, merely 3 years of age and as equally green as he was. 

Despite the protests from the older men he wanted to flaunt his new animal, which to be honest, aesthetics aside, carried such frenzied look in its eyes as to say that blood spilling is not even remotely above its nature.  
They, in a way, were immensely similar, cardinal thought later as he delicately and with certain pleasure wrote down in his diary the emotional experience. Both had lineages of riches and made for flaunting, both dimwitted (though he would give more credit to the animal itself than the lad), both incapable of living without caring hands to groom them every day that they dismissed.

Horse itself was imported from Iberia, coat shiny and eyes wild, mane was taken care of as witnessed by the length of it. Coat was deeply pigmented, black with a nice warm brassy sheen to it and the neck even for a such young animal was hefty and legs long as swift. Much as his defeated owner, the horse too had a nice angulation to his face and nose that just shriek ''Look at me, my ancestry, my blue blood, my dependability on others!'', for truly both the horse and his owner were merely capable of existing in a society that caters to their relevance.

A horse that big and that aggressive would be outdone by mere small work horses that need such small sustenance and with the aggressiveness bred into him dearly by generations and generations of men would come back to be his own demise, just like the boys was. Both overshadowed by war made ancestors and haunted by expectations of their instincts and lineages. 

Boy on it's own was not overly ill-natured, but suffered from the degeneracy that the comfortable life of riches make you have. Suffering from being just another Guissepe, another link of the family tree and forgotten instead being revered as the family founders who fought and died for the house were. Well, he certainly will be remembered now, hummed the cardinal as the golden light spilled through the open window, slight breeze in the boisterous summer pulling a scent of lilies in his study making him softly smile a smile not allowed to be seen, slight, but deeply felt. 

Ah, yes, the event;

After his clerical duties among many other ones, he was invited to the families estates to advice them upon a right of seminary for their youngest son when he was amidst the heatwave rising invited to a pastime where the unfortunate event would happen.  
Taken to a shade in the garden, he would relax there for a while slightly teasing and conversing with the middle son and the vast other family members that would join them in discussion over theological theories and current events while being served beautiful chilled berry wine and golden, overly sweet honeyed nuts and ripe fruits as they occasionally throw a glance at the sandy horse arena below that steps lead to.

Family as many noble families do, had a real affinity for exotic imports when it came to horses, brave bullfighting Iberian to exotic and fine lined Persian horses brought over with adamant care. 

Peacocks would strut around, they too affected by the heat that the noon will bring. Hounds were restless and it all carried an air of trouble to it all. 

The commotion that interrupted the domestic yet adamantly polite conversations was the young mans servants leading the damn horse into the arena to tie it to a post. Animal was not broken yet and such task does not go to the house member, not usually, but this time and perhaps after the outcome of this decision spreads no house will let their sons break horses in or ride such stallions. 

Soon after servants finished fastening the stallion to the post Guissepe strut in the arena as his mother watched horrified and making her rush down half the stairs to warn him not to play the role of a fool just to be dismissed as long line of servants watched nervously and a fistful of young men that were his friends and acquaintances cheered him on.  
Noise agitated the animal, but most certainly egged Guissepe on, refusing help of a servant to climb he used a fence to do so, the new intrusion upon horses back made him livid in such a fiery manner that his mother gasp and protests faded in comparison to stallions grunting and whinnying.  
As the event got livelier and horse despite bucking couldn't get the weight off of his back he started to pull on the binds that bound his head that prevented him from rearing and biting. Cardinal ordered upon servants to call his lordship to put an end to it because the horse will either injure himself or the boy.  
Grabbing his red garbs slightly he rushed to the garden staircase that lead down to the arena to put an end to this now, but just as he started to descend all hell broke out.  
Horse freed his head and started to buck so manically it seemed like all chaos of the universe was concentrated in the being, such rabid dance it was, that the foam was flying out of the mouth in thick strips and sand was scattered around making the audience of boys hung on the fence run. 

Guissepe was able to contain himself for some time by both holding the reins and the luscious mane of the animal, but cardinal in his rushing knew it wouldn't last long.  
Both man and horse untouchable in the dance of death fought for what seemed both the eternity and matter of seconds at the same time, all until the horse bucked so high and toppled over crushing the boy under his big body.  
Cardinal was close enough to hear the fracturing and breakage of bones, like subtly muffled sounds of eating sugar candy and the screaming and shouting started in the moment it happened. 

Everyone had something to cry out, cardinal himself swore with a growl as he rushed to the aid of the man who lost all his chances when the horse got up and spooked by a servant went in reverse stepping upon Guissepes chest twice before running off in different direction altogether.  
Cardinal called upon someone to go retrieve a doctor despite knowing the outcome by the wheezing and the weird angle to the neck.  
Wheezing seeped into gurgles as the onslaught of red liquid started to show from mouth and nose, frothy and light. Eyes that held cardinals gaze unfocused and numbed, in clerics mind all sounds cancelled out with the leaving of life from the young man.

He approached the now body and not a being and whispered a silent prayer as he crouched.  
Horse was barely caught and restrained and so was the boys mother that cardinal had to catch not to fall over the body in her grief.  
Her wails filled the whole estate, every corner with shock and mourning and the kenneled dogs decided to join her in her howls of raw pain. She hung upon the cardinal crying into his shoulder and pulling him to kneel in the bloodied pool on the sand with her. Blood decided to stick to her light pink dress rather than sand that refused to soak it in and now to cardinals robes as well. 

He had to lift her up and drag her from the body so the doctor can provide the examination as she, after screaming and trashing reached it's peak, fell limp and unconscious. Lord came all together too late, rushing off of his steed and running over, first to the body and then to his wife taking her in his own hands with face contracted in confusion and newfound grief.

To be frank, cardinal felt out of place and awkward with his bloodied knees, he would not return to the house he decided for he was unwilling to display dark bloodstains and sand upon his robes to the youngest child taken in from the lounge outside to comfort of the house by servants to spare them.  
He asked a servant to prepare the coach to return to confines of his own home on Vatican's grounds so he can scrub blood clean of off his body that seeped through and was upon his hands now as well and to let the family process the grief. He would return soon anyway, for a funeral needs to be made and a mass held and for them only the best.  
Ride home was silent, heat even though present hardly noticeable as events of today cycled in his mind and with that they faded with every meter horses moved away. Though despite going away, despite bathing and enjoying his abode in peace now, nothing could purge the cracking of bones and gurgles from his mind and perhaps nothing truly had to for the act of tragedy was Gods own will and to be frankly honest he was unbothered by such memories, for he witnessed worse and if the worse things are now gone out of his mind, so will the events of today.


End file.
